We Were Squirrels
by xXMethereaperXx
Summary: Nutty gets drafted for the next skirmish in 'Nam, and is selected for SS. Believing he joined the Secret Service, he discovers SS means, Suicidal Squirrels. It's up to Flippy with the help of a tag-along to keep Nutty alive for his tour of duty.
1. Introduction to Destruction

I'm going through and re-editing these chapters, because I realized how far i've come since I had originally written these.

The story will be the same, but I will be spell checking, and changing some wording around to make it an easier read.

Let's get to it.

* * *

The day started out as well as it could have.

Birds were chirping, _Feel Like Makin' Love_ was blaring from the garage of one resident who happened to be the only one stuck at home due to car trouble.

Everyone else was at the beach where a celebration was being held for Nutty, who had neglected to tell anyone the reason.

Once he was sure everyone was there, he called for their attention.

"Everybody, guess what! I've been chosen for S.S duty!"

Everyone looked at Nutty confusedly.

"What does that mean?" asked Giggles, the first to speak up.

"Well," Nutty began as he mimicked opening his mailbox, "I checked for mail like usual, but this was all that was in it."

"Are you sure that's what it means?" asked Sniffles as he took the letter and began reading it.

Suddenly, all color drained from the anteater's face, and he shook his head slowly, "Where's Flippy?"

"What does Flippy have to do with this?" asked Nutty, but the ant eater had begun yelling for the bear who happened to be passing.

As Flippy ran over, the rest of the party-goers rolled their eyes and returned to the festivities.

"What's going on?"

"I've been selected for the SS!" Nutty said proudly, gesturing to the note Sniffles had began re-reading.

Sniffles shook his head once more and handed the note to Flippy.

_"Dear Nolan Samuel," _Flippy said, reading the note aloud,_ "This is General Theodore Hale. You have been drafted for SS in the S.S squad under my jurisdiction. The squad is a squirrel only brigade and has been hand chosen. You will report to Whitaker Terminal at 9:30 A.M for transport to MacArthur airfield, and from there to Saigon where you will meet with the rest of your squad, and hike to Desolation Row, your new home._

_Signed,_

_Theodore M. Hale"_

"Pretty impressive, huh?"

Flippy shook his head, "Do you know what you've just been drafted for?"

Nutty blinked, "The Secret Service, right? Protecting the president and everything?"

"No, SS stands for Suicidal Squirrels. Why would they send the Secret Service to Saigon, which is in Vietnam?"

Nutty's face just matched Sniffles' in color, "What? I'm going to 'Nam?"

"Well, it's not all that bad," Sniffles said as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"It is, I've been to 'Nam. The SS were the first squad sent in for recon and firefights, we called them the 'Meat Shields'. They've suffered the most casualties, and were always sent out with minimal training. They hardly knew how to load their rifles."

"I'm a dead man!" Nutty yelled and ran in circles.

"You could go AWOL. Maybe hide out in Canada for the duration of your term." suggested Flippy.

Sniffles snapped his fingers, "I could hack into the military records and remove your name from the registry."

Nutty sighed and shook his head, "The note says the group was hand chosen. He'll know if I don't show up."

"There has to be something we can do."

Nutty seemed calmer, but still nervous, "Na, it's OK. It was bound to happen eventually. Well, I'd better go pack."

As Nutty walked away, Flippy and Sniffles looked at each other and traded glances, each understanding what must be done.

"Hey, What'd I miss?" asked a white bear as he walked toward the two.

"Nothing important, Meth. Nutty's going to 'Nam, and we have work to do." said Flippy as he and Sniffles passed the confused bear who ran after them.

-[8]-[[]]-

In the dimly lit basement, Meth sat in the corner tossing a tennis ball against the wall, while Flippy paced back and forth.

Other than the thump of the tennis ball, and the clacking of the keyboard Sniffles was typing on, the room was eerily quiet.

Faint beeping proceeded the electric clicks as Sniffles' computer emitted smoke and shutdown.

"Damn. They have everything wrapped up tighter than a nuns ass." Sniffles said as he opened the casing of his computer and assessed the damage.

"I knew a nun once. Let's say her ass wasn't that tight." Meth said before bursting into laughter.

Flippy ignored the comment and crouched next to Sniffles, "Can you fix it?"

Sniffles nodded and pulled a charred piece of circuit board out of the machine, "I should be able to, but getting into the system is another thing."

"We don't have much longer," said Flippy as he checked his watch and noted the time.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll hurry."

"So let me get this straight," said Meth, his voice more serious as he tossed the ball back into the air, "Nutty gets drafted and thinks he's protecting the president, but in reality he's going to 'Nam?"

Flippy nodded, "Pretty much,"

"Okay, cool, cool. And you're gonna hack the military and get Flippy signed up for Nutty's squad so he could keep him alive?"

Sniffles nodded without looking away from the screen, "Affirmative."

"Okay, and what do I have to do with this?"

"Nothing, you shattered Sniffles' window and broke into the house."

"Oh, that's what happened." said Meth as he glanced at the pile of broken glass on the floor.

A ringing sound echoed from the computer and Sniffles gave a relieved sigh, "Okay, we're in. I found Nutty's squad."

Flippy and Meth crowded around the screen.

"Sign me up." said Flippy while he focused intently on the screen.

"Me too!" Meth chimed from behind the anteater.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you wouldn't last a day in 'Nam." Flippy said with a shrug.

Meth smirked, "Well, if I don't recall, you'd be dead if your evil side hadn't emerged and killed his way out of 'Nam. Besides, I always wanted to give being the 'Silent Hero' thing a try."

"There is another opening," Sniffles noted as he looked over the roster, "And get this, Nutty's real name is Nolan!"

"It said that in the letter..." Meth replied.

After a few moments, Flippy sighed, "We should probably come up with some fake names."

"How about Donkey Puncher?"

"No way!" Flippy snapped.

"I'll just put Frederick and Martin."

[[]]-[8]-

"Stop complaining! We have to find Nutty before the train leaves." Flippy yelled as him and Meth ran down the crowded platform.

"Do you know how fucking embarrassing this is? Two fucking bears dressed like squirrels!" Meth mumbled loud enough for Flippy to hear, but quiet enough to not draw attention.

It was true, they were both wearing face paint and fake tails. Also, their claws were trimmed and they wore caps over their fangs.

"You look like a damn albino! You're gonna draw fire in the bush!" Flippy yelled as they climbed onto the train.

"Bush? Now you're talking!" Meth replied in an excited voice.

While shaking his head, Flippy replied, "Meth, just shut up. God, I'm looking forward to the silent part. I think Nutty's up here."

"Oh, are we telling him who we are, or are we keeping quiet?"

That was one thing Flippy hadn't thought about. How would Nutty react to finding them? Would he be grateful, or would he feel angry that they didn't believe he could handle himself?

"Well, we'll keep low for awhile. At least until we see if he can handle himself or not."

Opening a door, Flippy peeked into the small cabin. The only occupant was Nutty.

"Do you mind if we join you? Everywhere else is full." Flippy asked trying to remain as nonchalant as possible.

Nutty looked at them closely and shrugged.

Taking their seats, Meth and Flippy lurched sideways as the train began moving, barely managing to keep their fake tails from falling off.

"You guys look familiar. Do I know you from anywhere?" Nutty asked as he leaned closer.

"Uh, I don't believe so. I'm shipping to SS from Delta." Flippy managed to reply.

After a few moments, Nutty seemed to calm down and leaned back, "Me too. From what I heard it's hell there."

"Yeah."

"What you guys going for- wait, I forgot. I'm Nolan, but everyone used to call me Nutty." Nutty said as he stretched out his hand.

"Uh, this is Martin Light, he doesn't talk much, and I'm Frederick… Sanders."

They shook hands and Flippy continued, "Well, I'm more of an infantryman, and Martin, I have no idea."

Meth shrugged, "Sniper most likely."

During the long train ride, they had talked, but then decided they should relax for the duration.

During the bumpy train ride Flippy had fallen asleep, but instead of dreaming he was confronted with his darker half.

"Well, well, well. Somebody's going back ,eh?" Evil said with a grin as he stepped into view from behind the wall of darkness, "After you fought to make it out alive, you're going back?"

Flippy turned to face him, but Evil only broke out in laughter.

"What the fuck are you trying to pull off? You look like a rat with a longer tail! That albino bastard was right, it's embarrassing!"

"Whatever," Flippy said with a sigh, "You can kill as much as you want here. All that's off limits are our own side."

"Didn't have to tell me that, who do you think kept you alive?" answered Evil with a smirk, "By the way, I wouldn't doze off for long. I'll warn you, a train wasn't a good choice."

"What do you mean?"

"Na, I've already said too much. Just remember, I'mat home in the bush_. _Everyone is trespassing, and I don't like trespassers."after saying that, Evil stepped backwards into the darkness, but not before giving a two fingered salute.

Flippy took a moment to ponder on why Evil had emphasized I'm and Bush. It didn't make sense... unless...

Flippy snapped his eyes open and spoke to the only other passengers in his cabin, "There's gonna be an ambush."

* * *

Next chapters up, continue if you'd like.

Thanks for reading. ^_^


	2. I play chicken with the train

Once again, this chapter is just being edited, so there's no reason to go back and read if you have already read it before.

If you're reading it for your first time, just continue as normal.

Also, why is it rated M? Excessive language, Meth's immature comments, and whatever else I might want to add. Just to be safe, it's M.

Without further ado, let's get going.

* * *

"What's going on?" yelled Nutty as he, Meth, and Flippy ran down the cramped hallways of the speeding passenger train, appearing as only a blur to those who would happen to look out their cabin windows.

"Can't explain… Just a hunch…" Flippy replied breathlessly as they came to stop at the last cabin before moving to cargo space.

"What's the plan?"

"I don't know, give me a minute." Flippy said while regaining his breath.

Nutty looked between the two of them and seemed to consider something, "Okay, so a hunch is telling you the train is gonna be attacked by NVA's? Are you sure I don't know you?"

The ting of a fire extinguisher echoed through the hall as Nutty slumped to the ground clutching his skull.

"What the hell was that for?" yelled Nutty who was rolling back and forth.

"It was supposed to knock you out!" Meth yelled as he lifted the tube of metal into the air for a final blow.

Nutty had ceased to move, assuring them he was unconscious.

"What the fuck was that about?" asked Flippy, motioning to the squirrel that was splayed out on the floor.

"He was asking questions! He was gonna find us out!"

"Okay, but what are we gonna do with him?"

Meth looked to the cabin and slid the door open, interrupting the women who were conversing inside, "Hey ladies, hold onto this for me. I'll be back for it later."

With that being said, Meth tossed the limp body into the cabin and slammed the door shut.

Meth was dusting off his paws as a woman's scream pierced the air, "Problem taken care of."

With a sigh, Flippy rubbed his forehead and turned towards the cargo entrance, "Remember this, cause I'm gonna explain everything that's wrong with what you just did later."

[J]]]]

A fox clad in the military uniform of the Americans stood talking to an Sergeant while leaning against the wall of a rail car crammed full of boxes reading, Ammunition, Rations, GI Uniforms, Mortar Shells, and Flammable Contents.

"Well, I told her to back off. Who's business of hers was it who I slept with? So I told her, 'You better back off sis, before I slit your throat.'"

The fox forced a laugh at his ranking officers story and listened, feigning interest, as he continued.

Meanwhile, a box with a post-it reading, 'Definitely not enemy troops,' began to open slightly. A mirror extended and in it's reflections shone the eyes of an RVN scout.

"Two soldiers Confirmed, one of the rank Sergeant. Excess operatives unconfirmed." said the tiger as he closed the lid of the box and turned to his teammates.

"You know the drill," said another tiger as he attached a silencer to his pistol and motioned to the Buddhist monk, "Protect the father, and get as many kills as possible. If we die, the monk will raise us, or our backup will take over.

"At the event of capture, we will ingest cyanide through fillings hidden in our teeth."

"Begin OPS." said the tiger while nudging the monk who was deep in prayer.

Still talking, the American troops hadn't seen the barrel of the 9mm edge it's way out of the crate.

[A]]]]

"I just want to check it out." Flippy said as he eased the door open and entered the car.

Meth shivered and sighed, "Let's hurry. I played a 360 game like this once."

"Who is that?" a voice yelled, calling the attention of the two 'Squirrels'.

Approaching the two officers, they heard the sounds of rifles clicking.

"Sir, Privet Sanders, and Private Light. We were just inspecting the cargo, sir!" yelled Flippy.

"At ease," said the sergeant, "Where are you shipping to?"

"Sir, we were chosen for SS seven clicks outside of Fort Saigon."

The Fox let out a whistle followed by a chuckle, "Well, you'd do well in boot. That is if you were gonna be given it."

"Anything that goes into Desolation Row is dead within the month. Those who have survived longer are now Generals on the home front. Been to scared to go back to combat."

A hollow thud captured everyone's attention, causing the sergeant and the Fox to raise their rifles.

"What was that?"

Aiming towards a crate the sergeant replied, "It sounded like the lid of a crate falling into place."

After a few seconds, the sergeant nodded toward the fox and unzipped his jacket, "It's breaking regulation, but I'd rather have four men with guns than two."

The sergeant and the fox tossed their sidearms to Meth and Flippy.

Shoving the extra clips into their belt, Meth and Flippy both inspected the chambers before likewise aiming at the crate.

"OK," began the sergeant in a hoarse whisper, "You two crouch down and stand on point behind these boxes. Me and Cliff will approach and confirm."

Nodding, Meth and Flippy took their places and watched as Cliff and the sergeant slowly made their way across the wide expanse of the cargo hold.

"Meth," Flippy whispered.

"What?"

"How did that game end?"

Meth chuckled, "Well, I'm not sure. I gave up after the fifth try."

[Q]]]]

"Target one, do-" Began the tiger as he readied his weapon, however, new voices caught his attention and he forced an infuriated growl away.

He lowered his pistol, but did not close the lid.

"Two more targets, Squirrels. One Military green, one white."

The Monk's eyes snapped open and he shifted next to the tiger, "White?"

Sure enough, there was an white squirrel saluting the Sergeant.

"New objective, take the Philye!" the monk whispered, just a little too loud.

The lid slammed closed louder than expected, and the tiger pushed the monk away before checking the soldiers reactions.

"Movement, seven seconds and counting!"

"You're here to resurrect us, not change objectives!" whispered the tiger not watching.

"Don't you see? A Philye, a white squirrel!"

"I don't give a fuck what he is, our orders are to kill and recon, not kidnap!"

"Nearly here!"

Steadying their breathes, they waited in what seemed like hours for the lid to open, but when it did, they were ready.

[K]]]]

The sergeant was inches away from the box when he nodded.

They both leaped at the box, but were shot down in a rain of gunfire, one bullet managing to rip out the fox's left eye, leaving only a vacant, bleeding socket.

The bloody and mangled corpses fell to the ground while Flippy and Meth returned fire.

"Why can't we hit them?" Yelled Meth.

"Because, you're gun's on safety!"

Meth checked his catch and slid the button back. Now he was in business.

Firing, he managed to clip the leading tiger in the arm as he climbed out of the crate, but it didn't slow him down any.

"We need to move in!" Flippy yelled as he tossed an empty clip towards the enemy and replaced it with a full magazine.

"On the count of three, be ready to run!"

Flippy looked at the box he was leaning against and reached inside removing a grenade.

"Three!"

Meth aimed carefully and held his breath.

Things seemed to move in slow motion.

He saw one tiger helping the monk out of the box, and the other was stuck on something and couldn't climb out.

Meth glanced to Flippy who nodded, understanding the plan.

Meth fired, one shot moving through the air, whistling as it collided with the box marked flammable.

The explosion resulting from the shot lit the first tiger on fire, killing him almost instantly, while the second retreated back into the box.

The monk stood his ground and absorbed the bullets that came at him from Meth's cover fire.

Flippy took the time he had and ran to the box and lifted the lid. What he saw was an RVN about his age staring with frightened eyes. No time for hesitation.

"_Do it!" _yelled a voice, _"Show me you can handle yourself!"_

Flippy pulled the pin and stole the scout's dog-tag before tossing in the grenade and slamming the lid.

Flippy dove to the ground as shrapnel whizzed by his face and cut open the box next to him.

Completely defenseless, Flippy looked up to see the monk who had postponed resurrecting his fellow soldiers.

"Hold that thought."

The monk turned to see Meth place his gun against his temple and pull the trigger. Fragments of skull and bits of brain littered the flaming wreckage of the rail-car as the body slumped to the ground.

"That was close," Flippy said as he grabbed Meth's hand and pulled himself to his feet.

"Yeah, I thought for a mo-" began Meth before he froze and couldn't move.

"What's wrong? You hit?"

Meth fell to his knees as a blue light left the monk's body and swirled above the white bear's head before vanishing through his left ear leaving a vapor trail escaping his mouth.

Meth collapsed just as two more soldiers came running in.

Flippy whipped around and aimed the weapon before lowering it with a sigh.

"What the fuck's going on here?"

Flippy began telling the story, as the other marine worked to extinguish the fire.

"What's your squad, battalion leader, and rank?"

"S.S, Theodore Hale, Enlist."

Nudging the unconscious Meth with his foot, "And you're buddy here?"

"Same."

Nodding, the soldier took their weapons and explained that they will be given an accommodation to Hale.

"Lenny, take a look at this!"

Flippy stood up from where he was trying to pick up Meth and turned towards the marines who were pointing and whispering.

"You didn't mention the Monk. Who wasted him, and did anything unusual happen?"

"Uh, Martin shot him several times but nothing happened. He got him point blank in the temple and he drops like nothing',"

Lenny nodded, "They're hard to take down. Damn near immortal, but sometimes it happens. He get infected?"

"What?"

Lenny motioned toward the monk, "Spinning blue orb, visible vapor, anything?"

"Yeah, it went in his ear."

Lenny nodded towards the cabins, "We still got a while until we get to Saigon. Go back to your cabin, and we'll take care of Light."

[10]]]]

(one day ago, Buddhist sanctuary in northern Vietnam)

A monkey sat next to a flower, meditating when he heard the footsteps approaching.

"Master Lon, where are you going?" asked the monkey.

One monk, flanked by two tigers stood behind the Monkey, "Don't worry child, I'll be back. I was asked to accompany these men on a recon operation near Saigon."

"We were told to remain neutral,"

"Don't worry, we're just observing. That's all."

The monkey nodded, all without opening his eyes, and a gentle wind blew his flower from it's place in the ground.

"Look master, I can move the flower and even heal it!"

A smile growing onto his face, the master nodded, "That's impressive. You are learning well. We will continue when I return."

Unfortunately, he did not return.

* * *

Well, there it is!

That's right, Buddhist Monkey will be in it.

Thanks for reading. Continue if you'd like.


	3. Asylum 45

Chapter 3!

_**Exterior U.S. Marine Airbase, four miles north of Saigon.**_

After the incident on the train, security was increased by double the usual guard, plus hourly searches for missing soldiers.

Any soldier missing was either lost, killed by the echidna, an elite sniper trained since birth, or had succumbed to the many natural killers of the Vietnamese rainforest.

With increased security, the troops confidently exited the large B-52 Arclight, commissioned for this transport mission instead of it's usual bombing runs, and gathered into the ranks of the airbase landing field.

Three men, two of which were wolves stepped into the field and stopped in front of the troops. The two wolves were a faint color of blue, except their faces which were painted with camouflage colors matching that of the surrounding environment.

They stood silently in rank next to the obviously superior officer, Theodore Hale.

Hale stood smirking at the pathetic excuses for soldiers while the sun fought desperately to break through the clouds, but despite it's efforts, remained hidden.

Hale's left eye was pure white indicating blindness from whichever wound had caused the winding scar on his face.

"Listen up you miserable fucks! I am your senior drill instructor, Theodore Hale. You will begin and end every sentence you say with sir, understood?"

"Sir yes, sir!"

At this point one of the recruits Flippy had talked to on the plane ride nudged him and whispered, "Can you believe this fool?"

Flippy ignored him knowing full well that he would not be surviving his tour of duty.

"On either side of me are Lieutenants Bravo, and Seymour. All of you will be divided into their ranks! There are only two things you need to know. Obey your instructors, and if I hear even one whisper of mutiny, I will personally end your life!"

As if on cue, Flippy could almost feel the snicker crawl onto the recruit behind him's face.

"Mutiny!" he yelled, expecting laughter, and maybe even a clap on the back.

He kinda reminded Flippy of Disco Bear.

Flippy felt the splash of blood before he heard the gunshot, which left the dull ringing in his ears. He didn't need to look behind him to know the soldier was dead.

"Well, it may not have been by me personally," began Hale as he lowered his signaling hand, exposing a sniper in the watchtower roughly a hundred yards away, "But I believe I got my point across. Now, proceed to the barracks for assignment."

"Sir, Yes Sir!"

The soldiers broke off into their own little groups and began walking towards a group of well maintained buildings near the center of the compound.

"Where do you think you're going?" a voice said, distracting him from finding Meth and Nutty.

"Sir, to barracks, sir."

"Na, stick around awhile. You too." said Hale, phrasing the last sentence to Meth and Nutty who were already approaching.

"You guys did good on that train. I've personally picked you three for my squad. Go to the armory and get your gear. We'll meet up with the rest of the squad and move out for Desolation Row."

With a salute, the three dismissed themselves to the armory, unaware of what awaited them.

\m/ d(-_-)b \m/

Several hours later, the group of Hale, Flippy, Meth, Nutty, and several new recruits skulked through the dense forest.

Anne was walking point, having lost her position of squad leader, with her sister Claire on patrol at the rear.

Raymond was trying to get his lighter to catch, but it wouldn't, causing him to toss his cigarette into the mud out of frustration.

Clyde shielded his eyes from the rain as he walked in order with his rifle held in his hands.

"How much longer?" groaned Meth as they passed a sign with a warning sign.

Flippy sighed and ignored the remark, waiting for Hale to step in with some kind of punishment.

Instead, Hale walked with an interested smile on his face that said, _You're in charge._

It was true, as a test, a sign of discipline, or out of some sort of sick kicks, Hale made Flippy temporary squad leader.

\m/ d(-_-)b \m/

"It's a philye!" Claire yelled and pointed at Meth who blinked confusedly.

"What?"

The sounds of rifles chambering rounds caught Flippy's attention, and he turned to see Meth and the rest of Hale's squad aiming weapons at each other.

Flippy and Nutty raised their weapons and approached the group.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know," yelled Meth as he switched targets, "They just started fuckin' with me!"

"What do we do?" Nutty yelled nervously, almost in a whimper.

"Everyone, calm down! What started all this?"

"He's a philye! They're nothing but ruthless killing machines!" Clyde yelled, slowly inching toward the cornered 'squirrel'.

"He's not a, whatever the hell you said, he's just an albino with dark hair!" Flippy yelled as he and Nutty moved to either side of Meth.

Hale ran out of the barracks with two military police officers in tow.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"He's a philye sir!" Raymond said and nodded towards Meth.

"Light? What the fuck does it matter? He's on our side! Lower your weapons, or you'll be staring down a firing squad's rifle!"

After a few seconds, the group lowered their weapons.

Hale grabbed everyone's rifle and tossed them to the ground as Anne returned and blinked at the confusion she witnessed.

"Who did I leave in charge?" Hale demanded as he motioned for the officers to leave.

Anne saluted, "Sir, it was me, sir!"

"Where were you while your team was preparing to attack Private Light?"

"Sir, I had to use the bathroom, sir!"

Hale torn the emblem from her jacket and turned, "You are no longer in command,"

Hale tossed the small metallic eagle to Flippy, "Let's hope you do better. Reclaim your weapons and prepare to move out!"

Flippy noticed the smirks as he attached it to his uniform and picked up his rifle.

Flippy cleared his throat and shouted, "Move out! Anne on point, Claire patrol the rear."

Everyone started walking, and Meth ran up next to Flippy, "What was that about? I'm an Irish Indian, not albino!"

"Anyone can be albino, just play along."

"Where are we going?" Nutty asked as he caught up.

Flippy tossed him an map, "You tell me. You're the navigator."

\m/ d(-_-)b \m/

"Building up ahead," Yelled Anne as Flippy gave a signal to stop.

"The map says it's the, Sung Tao Asylum, the forty fifth mile of the green-way." said Nutty as he twisted the map to read better.

"Hmm, Asylum 45. That has a good sound to it." said Meth as he wrote something on his arm.

"What next?" asked Hale as he stood back and watched.

Flippy chambered his rifle and waved forward, "Approach with caution, group on the side of the entrance!"

Half running, half crouching, the group of people ran towards the dark and looming building that seemed as if it had seen better days.

There were broken windows, peeling paint, and the faint smell of medical and cleaning supplies.

Slamming into the wall on either side of the large double doors, dust and fragments of rock fell to the ground.

"OK," Flippy whispered, "Nutty, on the count of three, you enter the foyer, check for enemy, then setup a claymore."

"Wait, did you just call me Nutty? The only people who called me Nutty were-"

"Just get in there!" yelled Flippy and Nutty obeyed.

Nutty nervously entered the dimly lit foyer, and hoped he would be done before the sun set. He glanced about with his rifle raised, and peeked around the corner of the main doorway.

"Vì vậy, vợ tôi đa có những dây thần kinh cho tôi biết rằng hàng xóm của tôi đa đuợc ăn cắp dê của chúng tôi! Tôi đa không bao giờ nghe nói về một linh mục nguời trộm dê." said the NVA soldier as he chuckled and drank from his canteen.

Before the other could laugh, he froze and listened to the faint beeping, "Nh?ng gì các fuck du?c di?u dó? Nó âm thanh nhu âm nh?c!"

Grabbing their guns, they attached their bayonets and slowly inched toward the doors.

Nutty came running back with the remote to his claymore in his hand, "All set!"

"Good."

Flippy was about to signal for everyone to rush in, but stopped at the last second, "I hear voices! Who speaks Vietnamese?"

Anne inched forward and closed her eyes to focus on the faint speech, "Their saying, 'So, my wife had the nerve to tell me that my neighbor has been stealing our goats… uh, i've never heard of a priest who steals goats.'"

"What the hell?" said Raymond as Clyde slipped and caught himself on the supporting beam.

At the worst possible second, Meth's pocket began beeping and playing music, "Fuck!"

"You brought a fucking cell phone with you to 'Nam?" Claire yelled as she grabbed for it.

Meth held it away and turned it off before cramming it back in his pocket, "I forgot I had it! I thought it was on silent!"

"I'll make you silent!" Raymond yelled as he lunged through the air and tackled him.

"Wait, there's more!" Anne said, focusing once more, "Their saying, 'What the fuck was that? It sounds like music!'"

Everyone looked at Meth who merely shrugged and picked up his rifle.

"Nolan, blow it!" said Clyde as he rushed through the door.

"Wait!"

While they were distracted, one of the soldiers had ran forward and spun the claymore around. Flippy reached for the detonator, but it was too late. He had already pressed the button.

The sound of an explosion pierced the air as the enemy soldier fell to the ground, now merely a bloody and shrapnel ridden corpse who's brains littered the far wall of the lobby.

The whole group stood still as they tried to decided what happened, leaving Clyde dumbstruck in the middle of the doorway.

"Nolan," Meth said as he walked slowly towards the door, "If the enemy spun the claymore, it should have killed us…"

"Yeah, of course!" replied Nutty.

"Okay, then why the fuck did it kill the Gook? You put it backwards to begin with!"

"Christ, maybe I picked the wrong people," Hale said with a slight chuckle.

"What's going on?" yelled Clyde as he turned to see what they were yelling about.

However, the last remaining soldier dove around the corner and fired point black at the figure in sight.

The bullets whizzed by Flippy who instinctively ducked and crouched against the wall.

_Need some help?_

Even though Evil was controlling himself rather well lately, Flippy shook his head and kept him from surfacing.

Now was not the time.

\m/ d(-_-)b \m/

Chapter three's edited, now onto the fourth. T_T

Okay, thanks for reading. Feel free to move on if you'd like.


	4. No Rest For The Wicked

Chapter four! Let's go!

Re-Load, Rev-Up, and Ride out.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Shit, where is he?" yelled, Flippy as he stuck his rifle around the corner of the pillar and sprayed a shot blindly.

"I can't see!" Anne yelled as she ducked backward to reload.

"I got it," yelled Meth as he brought his cell phone out of his pocket and snapped a quick picture around the corner.

Claire and Flippy crowded around the screen so they could see the picture. Looking back at them was a soldier no older than sixteen, reloading his gun.

"One enemy." Raymond said as he inched forward preparing to storm the building.

Anne put a hand on his shoulder and glared at Meth, "No, make the Philye go. If he dies, no one will care."

Meth's face lost all emotion and he collapsed against the wall.

Flippy pushed Anne and started yelling, "What's your problem? He's done nothing to you, yet you just told him to go get himself killed. You're lucky I don't send you in there!"

"Guys," Claire whispered as she tugged on their sleeves.

"What?" they both yelled, now spinning on their new target.

"He's gone."

[\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]

Meth looked up from where he was leaning against the wall and darted to a pillar closer to the interior. A spray of bullets passing him said he made just in time.

He reached into his backpack and removed a bundle of cloth and unrolled what was inside, a Chrome Starlight scope that read, Property of Theodore Hale.

He looked to his side and grabbed a couple handfuls of shrubs and ferns. He tucked the ends into his jacket and created a half-assed gillie suit.

He attached it to his rifle and went prone. He slowly crawled away from his cover and turned the scope on. The screen flickered to life and in a green glow he saw a the soldier waving his rifle between the previous pillar, and his new cover.

Meth groped the side of the gun and flipped a switch he found, this time remembering to take the safety off. He moved to the lower front and spun another one, switching from full auto, to single shot.

He slowly brought the dot to the soldiers head and sat for a second, contemplating his shot. He moved his sight up slightly and shot at a fire sprinkler above his head.

A shower of water began falling onto the startled enemy, causing him to turn and blindly fire at the walls and doors.

"Come on, Come on," Meth whispered as he watched the panicked NVA gook, and waited until he heard the best sound ever.

_Click, Click, Click..._

"Move in!" Meth shouted as he stormed forward, not waiting to see if his backup was following. After all, they were right.

Who would care?

[\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]

"He's telling us to move in." Raymond said as he pointed to where a clump of leaves was rushing into the building.

"Follow," Flippy yelled and motioned for Nolan to cover the rear.

When they entered the lobby, they weren't prepared for what they saw. The remains of the previous soldier was still sprayed across the desk, but now there was a splatter above it, covering half the walls. Fragments of bone and pieces brain were slowly sliding down the clotting blood.

The body was segmented, the torso littered with gunshots and steaming around the entry holes.

Meth was crouched over Clyde who was against the far wall, bleeding out of a wound in his stomach.

Everyone stepped through the puddles and grouped around Clyde.

"See," Anne said motioning towards their bleeding comrade, "He even managed to shoot a teammate!"

Meth stood and slid the bolt on his rifle back, "Why stop there?"

Anne readied hers just as Clyde began wheezing, "Stop... He... Saved Me... While you were still planning..."

Anne mumbled while lowering her weapon.

"Raymond, can you fix him?"

Raymond pulled a first aid kit from his pack and knelt next to Clyde. He slid his hand behind Clyde's back and gently felt for an exit wound.

"Okay, there's no exit point, and it looks like they were firing full metal jackets, so he's probably full of shrapnel. I can administer Morphine, but I ain't doing anything else until we find some proper tools."

Flippy reached behind the desk and pulled a map from a pile and unfolded it, "It looks like there's an operating room on the second floor. Raymond, Claire, and Anne, take this map and get up there. Nolan, Light, you come with me. Hale, guard the front entrance and walkie if anything happens."

Hale chuckled and saluted as the group split up.

"Where are we going?" asked Nutty as they turned down a corridor and passed several vacant rooms.

Flippy glanced at the numbers on the doors and replied, "I was stationed here right after this place was built to service G. I's. There's some things here that shouldn't be. We're gonna find them."

Flippy glanced over his shoulder at Meth, "Everything okay?"

Meth nodded, "I'll explain later."

Flippy stopped abruptly and backed up, causing Nutty to bump into him.

"This is it,"

They entered room 666 and Flippy started groping the walls.

"What are you doing?"

Flippy looked to Nutty, almost forgetting he wasn't alone then returned to the walls, "There's a switch somewhere. Help me find it."

Nutty went to the wall opposite, and Meth began opening cabinets and checking shelves.

After finding nothing of interest, he stumbled upon a locker containing medicine and even two large bags of ground up leaves.

Cutting a small opening in the top, he smelled the interior and his eyes widened as he slid his pack off his shoulder, and crammed everything in the locker inside. The bags from the locker were full of Medicinal Marijuana. The locker also contained Adrenaline, two cartons of cigarettes, vials of Adrenaline, Epinephrin, and Morphine. He also found a box and a half of capped syringes.

He slung his pack back onto his shoulders as a beep echoed and a section of the wall opened, causing Nutty to tumble forward down a flight of stairs.

"Careful," Flippy said as he began to follow the tumbling squirrel into the nearly pitch black room.

Meth raised his rifle and flipped on his scope to better check the surroundings. He looked through the green sea-like glow of the room and flinched as the lights turned on, temporarily blinding him.

"The number of the room was to keep natives from nosing around. Here we are, Project: Sentinel." Flippy said as he raised his hands and swept them over the room.

A large machine with a glass walk-in door took up half the room. The rest of the space was inhabited by a terminal with a protective glass that was shattered, giving access to several glass jars that were empty. Well, all except one.

"Project Sentinel," Flippy began, taking on the tone of a tour guide, "Was created as all military projects were, to give us an advantage."

Meth walked absentmindedly toward the machine and began reading a panel labeled, Safety Precautions.

"... our outcome was a symbiote that possessed gene implanting cells that inject the host with an hyper string of genes after an predetermined incubation period."

Meth turned from where he was inspecting a jar with a cracked lid, "Wow, and I thought Sniffles was smart!"

Nutty spun and looked carefully at Meth, "You just said Sniffles!"

"No, I said Wiggles! That's what I called my high school principal. So, what else does this stuff do?"

"Well,"said Flippy, taking a moment to think, "Just the usual Fiction novel stuff, but it also cures and prevents any addictions to anything."

Meth extended his hand to dip a finger in the silver, spiraling liquid while Nutty chuckled, "You know, I used to be addicted to Smack."

Meth jumped a little and his finger grazed the side of the glass, cutting a small line enough to send blood spilling into the silver liquid in a steady line.

Meth looked away and didn't notice the contents of the jar re-acted and traveled up the trickle of blood like a spider, "You were addicted to cocaine?"

Nutty shook his head, "No, the breakfast cereal, Sugar Smacks. It had a bear or something on it. Yeah, I used to chop that stuff up and snort like it _was _cocaine, though."

Meth and Flippy exchanged glances before laughing hysterically.

"You guys are laughing at me!" said Nutty as he joined in the humor.

"No, I was just thinking of what you would have done to get a box of cereal!" said Flippy as he reached toward the light switch, "Better watch yourself, that stuff is very sneaky, and every test subject died shortly after inception."

Meth looked to where his finger was hovering over the jar, 'Huh, I thought I cut it open.'

After an inspection of said finger, he shrugged and followed the others up the stairs.

"Hello?" came a loud yelling from Nutty's pocket.

Nutty pulled out the radio and hit the transmit bar, "What's going on?"

Raymond's voice replied almost instantly, "Clyde's flat-lining! We can keep him going another ten minutes, but we need epinephrin to steady his heart!"

Meth reached into his pack, and pulled out one of the small vials with the yellow liquid.

Flippy nodded to Nutty before walking to where the button for the elevator was on the wall, "We found some, we're on our way."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Alright, on to chapter five!

Thanks for reading!


	5. Dying For An Angel PT1

Welcome Meth and Flippy's Identities will be revealed, and we'll find out what they do with Clyde, All on this weeks episode of, We Were Squirrels!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Nutty was the first to regain consciousness and with blurred vision, took in his surroundings.

He was in an almost pitch black room, small scattered fires being the only source of light. Machinery stood exiled against the walls, while also blocking a small service door, it's exit line above seemingly a beacon in the darkness.

Nutty sat up and tried to remember back when Flippy had made the entire town suffer through his Unified Resistance And Nerve Utilizing Service, or URANUS for short... Meth had come up with the name.

'If Meth and Nutty were here, everything would be okay. Flippy would know what to do, and Meth's immature antics would lighten the mood.', thought Nutty as he took a deep breathe.

"Okay, step one. Check yourself for any injuries."

Nutty began to probe his chest and arms for anything debilitating.

He shakily climbed to his feet and struggled to keep balanced. Once standing his fear of a concussion was put aside, although escaping with a concussion after what he'd just been through would be a miracle.

"Step two, check for any victims, then asses condition. If cleared, move to a safe location and radio for back-up, or and medical professional."

Nutty walked towards the twisted metal skeleton of the slowly burning elevator and felt for the nearest body.

"Here's Sanders. Check for any neck or spinal injuries,"

Nutty carefully ran his hand down Flippy's back, then carefully moved him away towards the middle of the room.

"Okay, now where's Light?"

Nutty found the next body nearly a minute later, and didn't know if he should even check it.

Meth's body was pinned under one of the rafters of the elevator's ceiling. It wasn't considerably heavy, he may be able to move it himself if need be, but that wasn't all.

The steel cable that was the cause of all this mayhem was laying nearby, frayed and containing a piece of flesh that it must have torn away when it sliced through the interior.

\]\]\]\]\\[\[\[\[\]\]\]\[\[\[\[\]

The doors opened with a beep and the group entered the cabin of the elevator and Flippy pushed the button for the second floor. With a scraping sound, the doors grudgingly obeyed, and moved to their original place.

The elevator churned and jostled as it slowly groaned it's way upward.

Nearly a minute later, the elevator had barely moved.

"What's taking so long?" growled Meth as he slammed his fist into the wall.

"Calm down, do you know how long it's been since these things have been used?" Flippy said while nervously tapping the door open button.

The cabin jarred violently to the left, causing everyone to lose their balance and stumble forward.

"Shit, the line snapped!" yelled Flippy as he braced himself against the wall.

As if they needed re-assuring, a long black wire whizzed through the air and slammed Meth into the wall.

'Gotta focus, can't look at the blood.' Flippy said to himself.

Nutty's face was covered, but Meth's was sliced open, sending the red liquid onto the ground.

"Damn it!" Meth yelled as he climbed to his feet, just as the room began to plummet down the shaft.

"When we get near the bottom," Flippy yelled over the whoosh of air, "Jump!"

Meth showed no sign of understanding what Flippy had said, but Nutty however, steadied himself and nodded.

The screeching became louder and the emergency brakes kicked in, but were almost immediately ripped from their housing brackets and tumbled upward from the speed of the elevator.

\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]

And here we are now. Leaving only Nutty to save the day.

Well, not quite.

Flippy's eyes shot open, their iridescent green, and he stumbled to his feet.

"What the fuck happened? I take a break and wake up in hell!"

"Sanders, glad to see-" Nutty began but stopped when he turned and saw the eyes glowing in the darkness, "What's wrong with your eyes?"

Evil feigned a shocked face, "Oh no, what's happening?"

He began panting, but shortly after began laughing uproariously.

"Ah, it's good to see Flippy still knows how to keep a straight face when lying."

"What do you mean?" Nutty asked in confusion.

Evil walked closer, "Let me dumb it down for you, Flippy has been lying to you the whole fucking time. And that white puff of fur over there is Meth. They followed you here because they knew you'd get you ass killed. Simple enough for you?"

Nutty's face saddened for a minute then brightened, "It's nice they'd care enough to do that."

"Okay faggot, don't get all homo on me. I still don't believe that you and Disco just coincidentally left the bathroom at the same time." Evil said while crouching next to Meth.

"Wait, whenever you come out, you end up killing!"

"Calm down, we're on the same side now. I ain't gonna kill you... yet." Evil leaned closer to the pinned body, "He's mumbling, that's a good sign. He'll live, but we need to get whatever that guy needs upstairs."

Nutty nodded and began trying to move the metal framing that pinned Meth between the elevator and floor.

After a moment of struggling, Nutty moved aside and sighed, while Evil lifted the metal and effortlessly tossed it aside.

\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]

"Damn it, where are you?" Raymond yelled into the handset, but was only replied by the sound of static.

Clyde began writhing in pains, smearing the blood that spilled onto the table.

Anne was leaning against the post of the window aiming her rifle carefully, trying to detect any movement in the darkness.

Claire was digging noisily through the cabinets, searching one last time.

Flippy and Nutty burst through the door carrying Meth.

"What happened?" Raymond asked as he caught the vial that Flippy tossed to him.

"Elevator trouble."

Anne looked from the window to where Meth lay lifeless on the floor. With a smirk, she went back to looking out the window.

"Okay," Raymond said as he removed the needle, "Now we just need to open him up and take as much shrapnel out as we can."

Right as he picked up the scalpel and was about to make the incision, Clyde already unconscious as his heart leveled to a seventy-four, Hale's voice came through the radio.

Gunshots rang out, both through the radio and again through the muffled environment, Hale was yelling through the walkie, "Where's my fucking Starlight? We're being ambushed! Get a team of three down here, now!"

Anne began walking towards Flippy and Nutty, but Flippy's alter-ego was glaring, "Where the fuck are you going? Get your ass back to the window."

Anne stopped and looked confusedly between him and Nutty, "You need three people. That Philye on the ground ain't gonna help you any, even if he is alive!"

"Okay, what the hell's a philye?" asked Nutty.

Evil walked to a cabinet and began rummaging through the contents, "A Philye is believed to be an pure white squirrel who would be ruthless and deadly in battle. They have been known to kill innocent people, as well as their own teammates."

Anne raised her rifle and aimed at Meth's unflinching body, "I say we put a bullet through his eye and blame a sniper."

Evil turned and pulled a knife from his belt and twirled it around a finger before grabbing it's hilt, "You can try."

Nutty ran forward, "You know what, you're even sorrier than him."

"What did you s-"

Nutty bent down and pulled of Meth's fake tail, "He isn't a squirrel, he's a bear!"

Anne's eyes widened and she stepped back slightly.

Evil reached back and pulled off his own tail, "We both are."

Raymond and Claire glanced at each other before returning back to where Clyde was laying on the table.

\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]

Surrounded by a completely white realm, Meth stared wide-eyed at what was standing before him. It was an angelic figure of his ex-girlfriend.

"Greetings, how are you?" asked the figure.

Meth shook his head and said, "Who are you?"

The angel smiled and blinked, "You know that already."

"Nanette." Meth mumbled.

"Correct, do you know why you're here?"

Meth shook his head and looked around, "No, but more importantly, where is here exactly?"

"You're in your mind. You were knocked unconscious when you fell from the elevator."

"Okay, so why are _you_ here?"

Nanette chuckled, "I'm here because your confused, alone, and miserable. I know that you aren't hoping to go back to your old life. You think you're either gonna die or go career and never leave this land."

"Sounds about right."

"Well, in that case I have bad news for you," Nanette said as she floated closer and stepped to the ground, "You will not die, and you will leave this place. However, many of your friends will die."

Meth's eyes widened and he inadvertently took a step back, "Nutty, and Flippy?"

"No, your other friends. You will find that you have many more than you believe."

Meth covered his nose and started coughing, "What's that horrible smell?"

With a flash everything disappeared and turned into a bright room with beeping. After a few moments, he realized he was back in consciousness.

\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]\]

"That's better," Evil said as he tossed the cracked tube of liquid ammonia nitrate behind him and pulled Meth to his feet, "Smelling salt always works."

Meth shivered rapidly and picked up his rifle, "That stuff smells horrible. What's the situation?"

"Hale wants us downstairs." said Nutty as he shifted his weight and leaned against the doorpost.

Meth noticed everyone was looking at him nervously. When he raised a questioning eyebrow, they quickly pretended to be doing something else.

"Well, let's go see what he wants."

"Can we take the stairs this time?" Nutty asked as they walked out of the room.

*/**-*-*/*/*-*-*/*/*-*-*/*/*-*-

Okay, chapter six! New chapter, on it's way.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Mann Gegen Mann

Alright, chapter 6!

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Hale snapped the lid of his lighter closed and sat up in his chair. He blinked and carefully looked over the edge of the desk and noticed red orbs moving in the darkness outside.

He reached into his bag and felt for his scope, but he didn't find it.

With an growl of disapproval, he began shuffling through a drawer and pulled out several paper clips, a roll of tape, and a magnifying glass.

He looked up and saw the red orbs standing still hovering, or watching you may say.

He snapped the handle off the magnifying glass, then liberally taped it to the middle of his rifle. He bent two of the paper clips straight, then taped them in the shape of a cross. He cut the remaining clips into smaller, yet still straight pieces.

He attached the large cross to the end of the barrel, and tapped the smaller pieces into the glass to use as a distance scale.

With his weapon ready, he leaned over the desk and saw not only one set of lights, but two. Two green orbs were approaching the reds.

Hale looked between the two then fired three quick shots slightly under the red.

The orbs fell to the ground and turned vertical, one on the other. They made no attempt to move back to their previous position.

The greens spun on him, and he ducked just in time to miss several bullets fly past his face.

He was down no more than three seconds, yet when he looked up he was staring at a soldier with green goggles, a camo uniform, and a silenced 9mm aimed at his face.

Hale's weapon was likewise aimed at the soldier, and he slowly stood up, neither taking their eyes off the other.

They stood like that for nearly a minute before the green soldier spoke in a heavy German accent, "Mann Gegen Mann?"

Hale nodded and tossed his weapon away, "Mann Gegen Mann."

without taking his eyes away from his foe, he walked around the desk and waited while the enemy walked to the other side of the large room and unzipped his jacket, then he pulled two knives from where they were holstered on his belt.

He tossed one with expert speed and nearly missed Hale's face by no more than an inch.

Hale knew it wasn't an attack. If it was, he would no longer be alive. Hale pulled the knife from the wall and regretted calling in the ambush warning.

A door flew open and Meth, Nutty, and Flippy walked into the room.

"What's going on?" Nutty yelled as he and Meth rushed forward with their weapons raised. Flippy held his arms out and stopped the two just in time.

Hale yelled while raising his knife, "Stop! Do not interfere!"

The soldier's eyes flickered for a second behind the goggles, but the light from the room mixed with their own glow gave no sign.

Casually, both Hale and the mystery soldier walked forward with their knives pointed out until the tips touched and gleamed.

They stood for several seconds, each waiting for the others attack.

Hale lunged forward barely missing his target and went downward instantly when an elbow clashed with his spine.

He rolled over and slashed blindly, managing to cause a gash in the soldier's arm.

Hale rolled backwards and jumped to his feet with his knife ready, as the soldier looked at his bleeding arm, then licked the blood away with a grin.

Hale's grip faltered slightly, but enough to cause a hesitation while the green goggles appeared in front of his face. He stepped backward and felt the front of his clothes go damp and warm. He looked at the blood for a second as he fell backwards against the wall.

The soldier looked down at Hale and readied for the final blow.

At the last second, however, Hale deflected and slit green's throat enough to warn him to back down.

Stumbling backwards, he fell to the ground clutching his throat.

Hale waved a bloody hand at Nutty and said, "Help him."

Nutty moved toward Hale, but was pushed toward the middle of the room, "Help him! Sanders, get over here. Light, go drag in the other body."

Grudgingly, Meth mumbled his way out of the building and began pulling the corpse of the soldier toward the building.

After Flippy bandaged the wound in his chest, Hale struggled to his feet and swayed as he walked to where the enemy was laying against the desk.

"Why are you here? AU has no reason here."

Blood was dripping from the corner of his mouth as he answered, "Don't we? Your comrade there is pulling in our reason."

Meth dropped the body and dusted off his hands.

"Take of his goggles."

Meth looked from Hale to the enemy who had spoken, then shrugged.

Once the goggles were off, a small tattoo was visible near the left eye.

"What does the tattoo look like?" asked Hale curiously.

"It looks like a radio broadcasting tower with a J and an exclamation point."

The enemy held up his name tag and pulled off his goggles, "I'm Bronson from Anarchy United. We received intel that JTW was spreading here. We didn't plan on your interference,"

Hale shrugged, "We didn't interfere. America is at war with Vietnam. We're building a fence to separate North Vietnam from South Vietnam."

Bronson coughed, sending blood to the floor before grinning faintly, "Americans, they think they can string a little wire and win anything."

"We'll see."

Nutty motioned to the dead soldier with the red goggles, "What do we do with him?"

"Search him," Hale said while pulling a handset from his pack, "See if there's anything important he's hiding."

"Don't forget his underwear," said Bronson, still grinning, "That's where they hide their paperwork."

"Is he serious?" Nutty asked, looking to Hale.

Hale shrugged and adjusted the dials on the walkie, "Not my problem,"

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Okay, now I can start the new chapter!


	7. Smoke Two Joints

Sorry for the delay, i'm gonna try to get back into this as quick as I can.

Let's see, just re-read everything and am amazed at how terrible my editing is...

Anyway, Jack The World and Anarchy United had been mentioned. (Kicks old self) Should have waited to introduce them, but oh well.

So, Nutty knows that Flippy and Meth aren't well meaning squirrels, and so does everyone except Hale.

Well, let's continue.

┏(・o･)┛ ┗ ( ･o･) ┓ ┏ ( ) ┛ ┗ (･o･ ) ┓ ┏(･o･)┛

"Nothing," Nutty said as he stood up and wiped his hands on his fatigues.

"Wasn't expecting anything," Hale said while raising the walkie to his ear.

In the darkness of the corridor, Flippy looked out the doors waiting for the attack that was sure to come.

"I can't see shit in this darkness," Flippy mumbled to himself, Evil deciding things were under control.

Footsteps approaching from down the hall caught everyone's attention. Moving to the end of the hall, Meth reached behind him for his flashlight and noticed his fake tail was missing.

Panicking, Meth pretended not to notice and flashed his light down the hall twice. Stopping, the owner of the footsteps likewise flashed a light twice.

Walking into view of the scattered flashlights that had been set up to bandage Bronson was Claire, her yellow fur darkened by the beam of the light.

"Clyde's stable, we got as much as we could out. Without proper medical EVAC, we're stuck here until he recovers enough to walk on his own."

As if he was awaiting cue, Hale began yelling into his handset, "Hale 302, respond!"

Static, followed by a high-pitched squeal came from the walkie.

"Hale 302, respond!"

This time the static was followed by a voice, "Roger 302, this is Echo 42, what do you need?"

"Echo 42, we are trapped at the Sung Tao Asylum and need immediate EVAC. One soldier down, enemy RVN could show up at any moment." Hale replied calmer, but still with an urgent tone.

"302, we can arrange an Huey to extract you. Give us the co-ordinates of your preferred drop zone." said the voice.

Hale paused for a moment before responding, "Desolation Row,"

There was a long silence from the other end. After nearly a minute, there was an response.

"302, we don't have a skilled enough pilot to make that run. You'll have to hold down camp until morning."

Sighing heavily, Hale pushed the talk bar, "Roger, 302 out."

"What are your orders, sir?" Flippy asked, ending his command.

Hale walked to his pack and removed a box of ammunition, "Light, take these and get to the roof. You're on guard duty." 

Meth shouldered his rifle and caught the box of ammo, "I've got plenty of bullets."

"These are tracer rounds, get up there and put that starlight to use."

Meth turned to leave but Bronson, who had been observing everything with an amused silence called out, "Take these."

Bronson tossed the red pair of night vision goggles from the dead soldier to Meth, who caught it with a nod and walked to Flippy and whispered, "Don't forget to cover you're tail,"

Flippy nodded and called over his shoulder, "I'm gonna go check if they need anything else for Clyde,"

Hale nodded and waved him away, concerned with far more important things, "Martin, you steal anything else from me, i'll kill you."

Meth gave a two fingered salute and the group began walking toward the stairwell.

"So, you two know each other?" asked Claire, deciding to tag-along.

"You could say that," Flippy answered, Meth either out of frustration or fatigue decided to stick to the silent hero routine.

Claire nodded, "So why are you two here? This is the deadliest squad in the whole military, why sneak in?"

Flippy waited to see if Meth would respond, but seeing no sign of speech capability, he replied again, "Yeah, he got drafted so we thought we come along and keep him alive."

"Admirable," Claire replied as they left the stairwell and walked into the room Clyde was in.

Picking up his fake tail, Meth paused for a moment and stared at Anne who had returned his glare with a look of apology. Not ready to accept it, Meth left the room and began his ascent to the roof.

"He'll get over it," Flippy said while turning away from the doorway, "What about him?"

Looking to Clyde, Raymond wiped a thick layer of dust of the screen of a nearby machine that was hooked to unconscious soldier.

"It's hard to say at this point. If he wakes up in the morning, he'll be fine. It's the combination of all the drugs we gave him. If we had been at a field hospital full of the necessities, he'd have a better chance."

"What about that?" Flippy said as he pointed his rifle in the direction of the heart monitoring machine.

"Oh that," Raymond said remarking at the faintly lit screen, "It was laying about, only running on auxiliary power from batteries we had."

"Do you think this place is still running of the lines?" Anne said, motioning to a line of decrepit power poles beginning directly outside of the building and extending into the dense forest surrounding it.

Flippy looked out the window and an idea flickered, "We could go check the circuit breaker, but we should clear it with Hale first."

Anne nodded, "What first?"

"Leave Raymond here with Clyde and go turn off all the lights on this floor. We'll do the same on our way to Hale."

Anne nodded and left the room to begin her task while Raymond took the time to make sure his rifle was loaded and ready to go.

"Okay, if anything happens, radio us."

Raymond nodded as he attached his flashlight to the pouch on his jacket and slung his rifle over his shoulder.

After making the same trip back downstairs, Flippy and Claire approached Hale with their plan.

"Sir, if we're gonna be stuck here overnight, do you think we should try to get the power on?"

Hale looked to where Nutty and Bronson had began to barricade the front doors, "Sounds like a plan, but make sure all the windows are boarded up."

"We have Anne turning off the lights to every room on the top floor, except the room Clyde's in." said Claire.

Hale nodded, "Alright, make sure everything's covered, don't want the enemy to see this place lit up like fuckin' Christmas. And make sure to warn Martin before you cut it on."

Saluting, Flippy and Claire left to see how bad the wiring was.

[][][][][][][]

Meth kicked open the door, and scanned the roof with the starlight. Seeing nothing, he flipped down the goggles and moved forward to check the various rooms that were standing along the area.

In a running crouch, he rushed to the closest structure, a small storage space from what he guessed. He leaned against the wall of the structure and after a count to three, he kicked the door in and surveyed the interior.

What he saw was an half rotted corpse propped against the far wall, a large part of it's skull laid in fragments on the ground at his feet. Crushing the fragments into dust, Meth walked forward and looked at the large spatter of blackened blood that had dried on the wall above him.

"Looks like he opted out," he said to himself as he began searching what remained of the skeleton's clothes.

Finding a metal flip-top lighter, he pocketed his treasure and checked the last pocket, discovering a handful of shells from a shotgun. He checked the surrounding area and found the instrument of the man's death, a SPAZ tactical shotgun.

"Thanks charlie," he said with a grin as he added the shells to the rusting weapon and checked chamber to see if it was as rusty as the exterior.

Surprisingly, the chamber moved easily and appeared to be well oiled, despite however long it must have sat obediently, waiting until it could once again do what it was made to, end the life of another.

He thumbed the switch for the full-auto, single-fire toggle and it moved freely. He raised it and sighted down the barrel, everything seemed fine.

Slinging his new weapon over his shoulder he picked up his rifle and walked to the small guard tower and inspected it's contents.

The room consisted of three walls, one facing the front of the asylum was only wait height, and the two remaining were normal size with the exception of a cracked window opposite the entrance to the roof. The contents included a table and two chairs. The floors was littered with spent .308 cartridges, indicating a firefight at one point in the past. There were also red fragments of glass which appeared to be from the scope of said rifle.

Sitting in the closest chair, Meth slung his backpack to the table and inspected it's contents. Everything appeared to be okay, yet he noticed the bag of Marijuana he had cut a hole in had leaked into his bag. Dumping the pack onto the table, he shook it to remove the traces of Marijuana from the bottom of the bag.

An idea came to him as to the proper way to disguise the contraband from routine inspection. With a mischievous grin on his face, he opened one carton of the cigarettes he found, and carefully emptied the tobacco from every cigarette. Removing a pen from his pocket, he glanced at the words that were written in gold ink along the side, 'Property of Theodore Hale.'

Shrugging, he removed the ink cartridge and set it aside. Seeing his task would take awhile, he removed his cell phone and connected his headphones. He assumed he would have enough power to listen to music until sun-up when Sniffle's going away present would come in handy, a solar powered charger.

The task was daunting through the goggles, but he managed to pack the empty cigarettes full of the marijuana from the bags. He placed the finished packs of cigarettes into the empty carton and went to work on the last pack when he noticed the vial of silver liquid resting against the edge of the table.

He picked up the vial the vial and rolled it around his paw several times, remarking on the viscosity of the liquid when Flippy's words returned to his mind, 'It cures and prevents any addiction the host may have.'

Shrugging, Meth removed the rubber stopper and drank the liquid. Tossing the empty vial over the edge, he tried to decipher is anything unusual was happening. Not noticing anything, he figured it was expired and returned to his work.

He did notice a pulsing sensation from behind him and turned to see the door to the stairwell opening. A light flashed twice and he responded with his own light.

He removed a single ear-bud and turned back to his own work, "What?"

"I came to warn you, Fredrick's gonna turn the power on," Claire replied, walking around to the doorway of the booth.

Meth nodded placing a filled cigarette back into the pack, "Thanks for the heads up," 

Claire nodded and leaned in, "What're you doing?"

Meth held up the fruits of his labor, "This is a way around the standardized routine inspections." 

Claire took the cigarette and inspected it closely, "A cigarette?"

"Not just any cigarette," Meth began, "The cigarette!"

seeing that Claire didn't understand, he lifted the carton and explained, "It looks like an ordinary carton of cigarettes, but it is in fact filled with Marijuana, the freakiest Vietnam can provide."

"Clever," Claire replied as Meth began filling his backpack with what remained of the Marijuana and everything else he had emptied from it.

"Is that Hale's pen?" she asked, pointing to the remains of the plastic writing utensil.

Meth shrugged, "It was,"

"How did you get so sneaky?"

A grin spread across his face as he remembered his raccoon friends from back home, "Training from the master's of the business. They could steal almost anything, and the things they couldn't they'd beat the shit out of until it was useless to the owners."

"Charming," Claire replied, not knowing what else to say.

Meth leaned back in the chair, "So what about you, Miss Dixie? Any wild friends back home?"

"You can tell?" Claire replied, not bothering to hide her southern debutant accent.

"It's not that hard to notice, you seem as out of place here as Nutty does."

Sighing Claire moved to respond, but a chirp from the walkie talkie cut her off,

"Claire, what do you need?" she answered, releasing the button.

Flippy's voice followed the static, "Should be on in a second, remind Martin to turn off his-"

The lights in the booth flashed into life, much to the displeasure of Meth who yelled and fell backward in his chair.

"Holy shit! The goggles!" he cried as he rolled around in blindness.

"Are you all-" Claire began but stopped when she noticed the red dot waving through the booth as well as the now shattered fragments of glass falling from where the window used to be.

Looking out into the now lighted clearing, she saw an enemy soldier rolling around, clutching his eyes much the same Meth was.

"Frederick, we got trouble," Claire whispered into her walkie talkie.

┏(・o･)┛ ┗ ( ･o･) ┓ ┏ ( ) ┛ ┗ (･o･ ) ┓ ┏(･o･)┛

Okay, I think that's a good place to stop.

It's gonna take me a bit to get back into the feel of this story, so expect another chapter in a week or two.

Thanks for reading, and don't forget to flip through the edited chapters if you feel lost.


End file.
